


【美苏】公猫伊利亚的烦恼

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Illya, Cat Owner Solo, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 公猫伊利亚发誓，他一定要搞清拿破仑·苏洛的公母问题！
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【美苏】公猫伊利亚的烦恼

**公猫伊利亚的烦恼**

**The Sorrows of Cat Illya**

伊利亚为此烦恼有一两周了。

早晨，它在房间里来回巡逻，寻找可以充当猫抓板的东西，顺便检查自己留在屋子里的信息素有没有消散。自从发现自己的房东拿破仑·苏洛是个热衷于交配运动的两脚兽之后，它每隔两天就要进行一次领地巡逻，防止那些气味糟糕的雌性两脚兽用她们刺鼻的信息素扰乱它的领地秩序。

伊利亚今年三岁了，是一只成熟独立的西伯利亚猫，有着钟摆一般规律的健康生活。它每日于清晨七点起床，进行洗漱和排泄之后，用尾巴和爪子把它的房东拿破仑·苏洛从床上叫醒，让他为自己准备早餐。吃过早餐后，它开始出门进行巡逻。伊利亚的领地十分辽阔，从街口那个画着滑稽涂鸦的井盖开始，一直延伸到三条街外那个杂草丛生的小广场。为了保护这片领地，它必须每日巡逻，防止其他的生物入侵。伊利亚是这个街区的霸主，自从年满两岁之后，上至大金毛，下至小豚鼠，没有生物胆敢挑战它的权威。它十分为此骄傲，但它的房东似乎从来没有意识到这一点。在家里时，苏洛常常不经它许可就将雌性两脚兽带回来，伊利亚为此与他发生过多次争执。在伊利亚眼里，苏洛丝毫不理解它的领地意识，对它的私猫空间也不够尊重，实在谈不上是一个优秀的房东。不仅如此，伊利亚为了迁就他的交配活动，还常常需要到隔壁的盖比小姐家过夜。尽管它非常喜欢盖比小姐，但那毕竟是一位女士的领地，它不能长久地在那里打扰。

伊利亚考虑过换一个尊重它的房东，或者开始独居生活，但这可能会让墙角那窝耗子误以为它在示弱，这是它不能容忍的，因此伊利亚决定在将那窝耗子赶尽杀绝之前暂时居住在苏洛家。而另一个至关重要的原因，是因为苏洛曾经救过伊利亚一命。

三年前，苏洛在街尾那个小广场上捡到了被遗弃的伊利亚。伊利亚那时刚断奶，还不能自己觅食，饿得两腿发软，连叫唤的力气都没有，只能趴在草丛里呜咽。就在它以为自己会饿死时，一个叫做苏洛的两脚兽发现了它，将它带回自己温暖宽敞的家中，从此伊利亚就在苏洛的公寓里安家了。从那时开始，伊利亚决定，只要苏洛没有抛弃它，它也不会随随便便离开。

一岁之前，伊利亚相当依赖苏洛，无论他走到哪里，伊利亚都要费力地迈着自己的小短腿跟在后面，生怕一个分神，这个两脚兽就会像它的前任主人一样抛弃它。但随着伊利亚逐渐长大，它获得了强健的体魄，并且开始意识到自己需要成为一只独立自主的公猫，不能依靠两脚兽生活。于是它将目光投向了窗外，决定在外面闯出自己的一片天地。终于，经过不懈的努力，它的付出有了回报——它在这片街区建立了自己的帝国。但每到夜深人静，伊利亚回顾自己的猫生时，仍然觉得有些许的遗憾：如果当初捡到自己的不是苏洛，而是盖比小姐该多好啊。

伊利亚为此烦恼有一两周了——它怀疑苏洛是一只雌性两脚兽。在此之前，它一直认为苏洛是一只雄性两脚兽。基于苏洛脸上标志性的鬃毛、健壮的肌肉、突出的喉结、热衷与雌性两脚兽进行交配的嗜好，它有充分的理由认为苏洛是一只雄性两脚兽，但两周前的一个晚上，苏洛同一只雄性两脚兽一起回家了。

这件事推翻了伊利亚的所有理论，更扰乱了它的领地秩序。大清早，伊利亚从盖比小姐家回来时，发现家中都是雄性的气味，吓得它立刻进入了临战状态。这股味道让它觉得自己的权威受到了挑战。一整天，伊利亚都为此愤怒焦躁，挠坏了家里的所有猫抓板。此外，这件事打乱了它的生活节奏：此前，它的饮食、起居、外出巡逻都安排得井井有条，但现在它不得不分出时间在家中搜查，寻找证据来判断苏洛的性别。

很多猫咪认为房东的性别无关紧要，但这对于伊利亚来说却关乎它的尊严。既然它一向以自己的独立思考能力为荣，又怎么能容忍自己对房东的性别一无所知？为此，伊利亚一连两周都在家里巡逻，寻找证据来武装自己的理论，现在它有两个证据可以支持“苏洛是雌性”的观点：第一，苏洛比其他的雄性更热衷于打扮；第二，最重要的，苏洛会同雄性两脚兽交配，还有比这更有力的证据么？

伊利亚的思维出现了混乱——那么苏洛之前为什么会同那么多雌性两脚兽进行交配？伊利亚趴在它的小毛毯上思考，爪子把毛毯刮出七零八落的线头，还是没有得出任何结果，它不得不暂时作罢。为了转换心情，它决定今天到盖比小姐家做客，明早再回来继续寻找证据。出门前，它还贴心地在窗口留了个梅花印，告诉苏洛今晚不用等它回家了。

第二天一早，伊利亚从窗子跳进房间，一进来就闻到了刺鼻的信息素——那些讨厌的雌性两脚兽又来了！

伊利亚留在房间里的气味标记被破坏殆尽，气得它立刻冲进苏洛的房间，冲他大呼小叫起来。它的房东还在赖床，听到伊利亚跳上床，懒洋洋地伸手把它揽进了被窝里。

“伊利亚也过来一起睡吧，待会我再给你做早餐。”

人类的手臂随便一圈，就将它抱进了怀里，猫咪根本来不及反抗。

“我是一只大猫了，不是小猫咪了，我才不要跟你一起睡觉！还有你这里全是母两脚兽的味道，快点把床单拿去洗掉！然后去洗澡！知道了么！”

伊利亚冲他挥舞爪子，但苏洛却像没听见它的抗议一样，只是傻乎乎地笑了笑，然后头一歪，不一会儿就响起了鼾声。伊利亚被他压在身下，好不容易才钻出来，结果梳理得整整齐齐的毛被揉得乱蓬蓬的，让它的心情雪上加霜。它逃回客厅，想要窝到自己的毛毯里把毛舔干净，却发现自己的毛毯已经变得臭烘烘的了。因为苏洛把一件沾满雌性两脚兽信息素的外套随手扔在沙发上，害得它最爱的毯子也跟着遭了秧。

伊利亚叼起那件外套跳下沙发就想往外跑，但才跳下沙发就被整只猫罩在了底下——外套太沉了。伊利亚立刻察觉到衣服的口袋里可能放着东西，于是它爬出来用爪子扒拉起两侧的布兜。外套的口袋上有一条拉链，伊利亚试图把它拉开，猫咪的爪子却做不了那么灵活的动作，它尝试了好几次也不得其法，最后累得气喘吁吁，拉链还是纹丝不动。它发怒了，喉咙里发出低吼的声音，尖尖的爪子在外套上狠狠挠了几下泄愤。

伊利亚没辙了，它耷拉下脑袋，伏趴在地上，发出不满的闷哼声。过了好一会儿，它的耳朵抖了抖，突然站起身往苏洛的房间跑，在看见自己的房东依然睡得很沉之后才满意地回到客厅，在那件外套面前站定了。

西伯利亚猫突然消失了。首先从爪子开始，出现的是人类的手指、小臂，然后是头、躯干、双腿、脚趾。叫做伊利亚的西伯利亚猫在这个房间消失了，取而代之的是一个高大的人类：一头金发，修长的手脚，眼睛和那只西伯利亚猫一样是蓝色的。他也是伊利亚。

伊利亚并不是单纯的西伯利亚猫，它属于一个特殊的种族，长到两个月大就能变成人类，一岁成年，此后的寿命和人类一样漫长。未成年以前，它们一般跟随父母生活；成年后，它们可以选择融入人类社会生活，也可以远离人类，在荒野或丛林里继续以动物的形态存在。它们既是动物，也是人类，可以在两种形态中随意转换，同时具有两个种族不同的优势。对于伊利亚来说，他在过去的日子里没有体会过需要变成人类才能解决问题的情况，因此一直以猫的形态生活，但眼下他的确遇到了一个难题。

现在，当伊利亚再次触碰那件外套时，他拥有了灵巧的手指，那只手轻松地捏住拉链，滋啦一下，将它拉开了。西伯利亚猫干脆利落地掏出口袋里的东西，然后将那件外套拎了起来。他走到门口，握住门把就想要走出去，却突然想起自己还光着身子，于是又退回来，悄悄溜到脏衣篓旁，胡乱从里面捡了几件衣服套上，这才完成了一只猫咪变成人类的伪装。

他穿着那身下摆太短、肩宽太大的衣服，和那条腰围太大、裤管太短的裤子走到门外，找到垃圾桶，用力将苏洛的外套扔了进去，又拎起旁边的几个垃圾袋一起丢进去，将那件散发着刺鼻气味的外套彻底压在底下，然后他关上垃圾桶的盖子，拍拍手，溜回了房里。

突然变成人类让伊利亚感到新鲜。拥有人类的双腿后，他感觉自己能一瞬间从房子的这头跨到那头，于是他在房间里走来走去，还尝试用手打开冰箱、疯狂摁压空气清新剂的喷头、打开升降衣架又关上……玩累了之后，他找出鱼罐头，学着苏洛的样子用开罐器撬开它，把一整罐都吃光了。

当他躺在沙发上揉着肚子时，他的人类房东还是没有醒。伊利亚有些担忧，走到苏洛的房间，却发现人类打着呼噜，睡得正香。他习惯性地想用爪子拍拍苏洛的脸，动作之后才发现自己现在已经没有了柔软的肉垫，只有手掌。那只宽大的手打在人类的脸颊上，发出“啪”的一声，吓得他后退了几步。他竖着耳朵等苏洛反应，但人类没有醒，只是嘟囔一声“伊利亚别闹”又转过身睡着了。伊利亚顿时感觉有些无聊，他站在原地发了一会儿呆，猛地想起自己为之烦恼了几周的问题——苏洛的公母问题。

西伯利亚猫思考一会儿，拉开穿在身上的裤子检查了一下自己拥有的人类器官，然后轻手轻脚地爬上床，拉开被子，小心翼翼地脱下了苏洛的裤子。令他疑惑的是，那下面竟然还有一件小小的布料裹住了他想知道的答案，他不耐烦地伸手去拉，手却突然被握住。

伊利亚抬起头，发现人类不知道什么时候醒了过来，那双蓝眼睛里既惊恐又愤怒。

“你是谁？你在我的房子里干什么？”苏洛几乎是低吼着这么说。

伊利亚被他的声音吓到，立刻缩回了手。他好不容易才克制住变回猫咪的冲动，但脖子后的毛发全部竖了起来，那感觉让他浑身不自在。

“我就是……想知道……”

他勉强直视着苏洛的眼睛，吞咽一下，终于把这句话问出了口——

“你到底是公的还是母的啊？”


End file.
